


Treasure Hunting is Dirty Work

by SifaShep



Series: The Pirate and the Inquisitor [14]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, andronikos as a dad, dad!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prudy Revel shows her first archaeological find to her father Andronikos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Hunting is Dirty Work

**Author's Note:**

> Prudy is the daughter of Crizri and Andronikos.

DADDY!”

Andronikos jumped at his daughter’s shout. He banged his head on the underside of the Fury’s engine cowl. The air rang with several curses until he remembered Prudy was coming. So he clamped his jaw shut and reached for a kolto patch.

“I’m here, honey. And not so loud. Your uncle Khem is taking a nap, and I’m NOT responsible for his cranky mood if he wakes up.”

“Sorry, Daddy.” Prudy popped up, her braids barely visible over the hatch. “Look at what I found with Uncle Talos! Isn’t it pretty?”

Andronikos craned his neck for a closer look. A bronze filagree necklace sparkled in her hands, adorned with several stones. It looked fairly ancient.

“Where’d you find this?”

“In Darth Khalra’s tomb. Uncle Talos asked me to dig up a section of his grid and _this_ was in the middle of it! He scanned it for me. It goes back to Tulak Horde’s time!” Prudy chattered a mile a minute. “Momma did a Force check, you know, to make sure it wasn’t cursed or anything. She didn’t want anything bad to happen; she said getting ‘Force-ganked’ was bad, and since it happens to you a lot–”

He laughed and raised his hands in protest. “Hey, not _my_ fault Force Spirits seem to like me. I guess it’s my sparkling wit and personality.”

“Anyway, both Uncle Talos and Momma wanted me to show it to you. They need to cata–catalege it–”

“Catalog it, honey. Put it in the archaeological files.”

“–but this is my first find! Momma was smiling and Uncle Talos was so proud!”

He reached over and fondly ruffled the top of her head. “I’m sure they were. You think you’re gonna be a treasure hunter like Uncle Talos? Or a Sith Scholar like your momma?”

“Dunno, Daddy. Maybe I’d rather be a pilot like you.” Prudy wrinkled her nose. “Treasure hunting is dirty work.”

Andronikos just laughed.


End file.
